A Trip to the Amusement Park!
by meow3699
Summary: Heiji and Kazuha spend a day together at the amusement park. What will come of these two hopeless lovers? My first fanfic so please give gentle and sincere feedback! Rated T for minor curse words.


**Hi Minna! I finally decided to write a story! But since it is my first fanfic, I decided to make it a one shot. If this goes well, who knows, maybe I'll write more! Thank you for reading! I hope that you enjoy ^-^**

**Disclaimer: ALL CREDIT FOR CHARACTERS AND EVERYTHING GOES TO AOYAMA GOSHO. I DO NOT OWN DETECTIVE CONAN.**

**Heiji**

"Ne, Heiji. How long do you think this is going to take?" asked Kazuha, childhood friend of Heiji Hattori, who just happened to be incapable of understanding anything that came out of Kazuha's mouth at the moment.

This time it wasn't his fault though! This was all that ahou Kazuha's fault. She just **had **to wear those damn shorts! Right. His father, Heizo, was partially to be blamed as well. After receiving an anonymous letter that said there would be a murder at the amusement park today, he decided to shove it off onto Heiji who, in his father's eyes, was always free. That was what his father had told him though. Over the years Heiji had learnt that 3 times out of 5 his father asked him to do something, it was just to get him out of the house, for whatever reason. Of course, naturally, Kazuha always came along. This was the story of how Heiji had ended up in this nightmare of a trip to the amusement park.

Heiji had quickly scanned Kazuha over without her noticing when he'd come to pick her up that morning. From top to bottom, she wore her usual ponytail with a jade green ribbon that matched the colors of her eyes. She wore a plain white top tucked into her shorts (which were rather short much to both Heiji's delight, and at the same time dismay, for he could literally **feel** the eyes of every man in the park glued to Kazuha's long, white legs) with a teal colored cardigan to go over it. She finished her outfit with dark green flats that went with the bracelet on her right hand.

_Cute…_ _Wait what? No. Not cute. The opposite of cute. I __**cannot**__ let my emotions get ahead of me! She probably doesn't think of me that way anyway!_This didn't stop Heiji from glaring daggers at every man that crossed their path though. Kazuha was his and not for anyone else to ogle freely at! _Wait… mine?! What the heck?_

As Heiji was shaking these unwanted thoughts out of his head, Kazuha still stood impatiently in front of Heiji.

"Well? I asked you a question Heiji!"

"Huh? Oh yeah. Um… I don't know. We could be here all day for all we know…" Heiji stammered still lost in thought. _I need to get a hold of myself. Fast._

"Hontou ni? Taku… Ne Heiji. Actually, I'm really hungry… Could we maybe get something to eat?" Kazuha asked, blushing like crazy all the while.

*sigh* "Fine, let's get something to eat. And since you almost never have money, I guess I'll pay **again**. But don't blame me if you get fat in your old age." _Like _that'll_ ever happen._

And so, the two friends found a nice bench to sit at and eat their yakisoba bread. Heiji couldn't help but take a peek at Kazuha every once in a while but he found that she had her eyes set on something else. He turned around to follow her gaze and found that what she was staring so longingly at was the line of rides that filled the park.

"You know, if you want to go on some of the rides, I don't really mind," Heiji said noticing just how badly Kazuha yearned to go ride the coasters like everyone else at the park.

"Huh? No no no! We have to stay here! We still haven't found anyone suspicious and we shouldn't rest until after we catch that person!" Kazuha said, shaking her head vigorously.

"Okay... suit yourself," Heiji replied stretching the words for no apparent reason. _She's the cutest thing I've ever seen in my entire life..._

**Kazuha**

Okay, Kazuha was really worried at this point. All afternoon Heiji seemed to be somewhere else completely! Sure, he was "with" her there, but his eyes seemed like they were in a world of their own. What if... what if he didn't want to be here with her? She hadn't really asked for his permission and he hadn't really asked her to come either but that was how things usually worked between the two. But what if she had made this "understanding" she thought the both of them had completely on her own inside that messed up head of hers? What if she was just a liability to Heiji? A burden? _That ahou. I'm always letting him get into my head like that. I have to protect myself! He probably thinks of me like his sister anyway. I don't care if I'm a burden! It's too late now anyway. He'll just have to deal with. It's his own fault for not speaking up anyway. Ahou!_

As Kazuha slowly came out of her thoughts her eyes landed upon a young couple walking past them. More specifically though, Kazuha's eyes were focused on their hands. The couple was holding hands, walking through the park on a beautiful day. _Must be nice, huh? _She glanced at Heiji's hand, comfortably resting on the bench next to his leg. She slowly inched her hand towards his, in the hope that he wouldn't noticed. Focused completely on their hands, as soon as Kazuha was about to make contact with his hand-

"Kazuha! Kazuha! Are you alright? You're face is really red! Do you have a cold? Do you want to go back home?" asked Heiji, displaying genuine worry for his friend on his face.

Kazuha, who had been so focused in thought, however, was completely surprised at the sound of her name and jumped away from him out of shock, nearly falling of the bench.

"Eh?! Huh? Who me? No, I'm fine! Perfectly fine! Really!" Kazuha exclaimed as her blush only turned to a deeper shade of red. Heiji, who wasn't convinced the least bit, let it slide.

_Phew.. that was close! Thank god he let it slide or else I would've been toast!_

Then, out of the corner of her eye, Kazuha spotted something that she thought was absolutely inexcusable. Being the active person Kazuha is, she stormed over to the one of the several trees behind the bench where her and Heiji had been sitting to teach some certain people a lesson.

Heiji, who hadn't noticed what was happening as the tree was directly behind his back and out of his field of vision got up to see why Kazuha suddenly stormed off. As soon as he saw what was happening, he knew that this would leave a mess that he'd have to sort out. There were two high school students that wore the same uniforms as their own, probably a bit younger, cornering a girl into a tree. The two boys who were busy trying to get the girl to come with them hadn't noticed Kazuha standing behind them. She tapped the both of them on the shoulder to get them to turn in her direction while holding a dangerous smile on her face.

"Kazuha, maybe you shouldn't-" Heiji started, knowing what would happen.

"What do you want, huh? Can't you see we're busy?" said one of the boys to Kazuha.

"I think she was just jealous of our treasure over here. She probably wants us to pay attention to her. It's better this way bro. Now we both get our own," said boy number two, smirking while touching Kazuha's shoulder while the other hand found it's way to her backside.

"I really wouldn't do that if I were you.." Heiji said, but it was too late. Kazuha had already been enraged. Heiji turned and walked away sighing to himself as he heard the sound of two guys getting whooped by a very irate girl. _Because if there is anything that ticks Kazuha off is lecherous guys _(who have nothing but eechi thoughts in their heads, as Kazuha said it) _cornering and hitting on girls. She doesn't take aikido for nothing you know..._

Soon after, Heiji had to explain to the Osaka Police why two teenage boys had black and blue marks all over their bodies were found crying to themselves behind a tree, with a triumphant Kazuha was standing in front of them, hands on her hips, a satisfied smile playing on her lips.

Kazuha explained to them how she was only helping a fellow citizen get away from the hands of vile humans and how she felt responsible for their behavior as a senpai that happened to go to the same school. Her story wasn't exactly the most justifying ,but this wasn't the first time this had happened and the local police were already accustomed to Kazuha's attitude towards such things. Who would guess that this was the girl who cries over every little thing and get's depressed after hearing about other people's problems?

_It's already evening huh.._ Kazuha thought gazing at the night sky. _Wait! It's already evening! _

"Heiji! Let's go! We still haven't found the suspicious person we were looking for! We have to prevent a murder from happening here!" Kazuha exclaimed, having completely forgotten their reason of being here.

Heiji, without saying a word, simply grabbed Kazuha's hand and ran leading her to wherever he planned on taking her. A confused and slightly surprised Kazuha followed behind, being pulled from Heiji's surprising strong grip, while looking straight at Heiji who was facing straight ahead.

Heiji finally stopped when he reached the Ferris Wheel, leading Kazuha into one of the cars, sitting in the seat opposite from hers. Kazuha was about to speak up but saw that Heiji was looking straight outside the window. Kazuha simply kept quiet and looked outside to where Heiji was looking.

Kazuha then saw Heiji's hand which had three fingers sticking out. Two fingers. One. The next thing she knew there were colors all around her and instinctively looked out a window. There were fireworks bursting on the left and right of their car, as their car was at the top of the wheel now. She then turned her entire body to the window, both her hands resting on it with her face turned to the fireworks on the outside.

"Beautiful..." Kazuha said, mostly to her self as she continued to look outside the window with shining eyes and a grin stretching from one ear to the other.

"Yeah... " Heiji replied looking straight at Kazuha, with a small smile of his own playing on his lips.

Kazuha turned her head to Heiji as she thought Heiji was looking at her but he too, turned his head to the window. The young Osaka couple rode the rest of the ride in comfortable silence. As they stepped out, Heiji was taken aback by Kazuha's sudden outburst directed towards him.

"Heiji, you ahou! We still haven't found the suspicious person! There could be a murderer on the loose and we're just standing here idly! Come on, there's still time before the park closes! We should keep searching!" Not really waiting for an answer, Kazuha went ahead of him.

Heiji followed slowly behind, sighing as he thought back to the conversation he had a little while back...

* * *

_As Kazuha was busy justifying herself to random officers, Heiji went to talk to Ryoku, his father's assistant._

_"My father didn't really get a letter saying there'd be a murder here did he?" said Heiji while bending over to whisper in Ryoku's ear._

_Ryoku only replied with a sheepish "Heh.." confirming Heiji's suspicion of yet another of his and Kazuha's fathers' attempts to try to get him and Kazuha together. He sighed to himself, and straightened his posture._I can't believe it's actually working... not that I'll ever tell him that, _Heiji thought as he headed over to Kazuha who had suddenly remember their purpose for being here._

* * *

And so the Osaka couple walked on, in the night sky. Both content, happy, hopeful of the future and yet hopeless at the same time.

**So that was that! Too cheesy? Too obvious? Too OOC? Too many typos? Let me know! It's my first fanfic so getting feedback would be absolutely amazing! (no flames though) Feel free to send me PM's as well. Thank You for reading and replying! I hope you enjoyed reading the story and didn't think it was too boring ;)**

**Arigatou gozaimasu!**


End file.
